


A Vampires Night Out

by Bane_Huntress



Series: The Unwritten Records (VC) [4]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Asexual Relationship, M/M, Vampires, a night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bane_Huntress/pseuds/Bane_Huntress
Summary: Just a little ditty where Louis gets taken out by Lestat and David.





	A Vampires Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the events in 'Merric'.   
> This was originally written back in 2002, and was posted to a Yahoo mail messaging group, back when we had to hide. Also posted on my personal site. But thought it was about time they saw the light of day again ^_^ Hope you enjoy.  
> Also all stories are based on the books.

A Vampires Night Out

By BANE Huntress

 

Louis sidestepped a can that lay forgotten on the pavement as he walked back to the flat. Merric had left to go to England to sort out something there, she had told David what she was doing and she had been gone before he had awoken; still having his old habit of waking late.

He had a worried frown on his brow, He was sure Lestat and David were planning something, and that something, he was positive, was going to have something to do with him.

All had quietened down after the whole affair with his attempted suicide, Lestat had actually questioned him about why he had made Merric, and he had not quit until he had had the truth from Louis.

That he had made her for David, Yes He had thought he loved her and in a way that was not a lie. But His love for Lestat had been greater, and at the time he could no longer go on with his maker as lifeless as a corps on the chapel floor, it had finally been too painful to watch him night after night, And with the things that spiteful ghost of Claudia had said and done to him he saw no point in going on.

Lestat had seen everything in that night when he was resurrected anew, from the former ashes of himself. He had also seen everything in Lestat as they had once again exchanged blood. It was better than what he had remembered from so long ago, when he was half dead from fever alone and Lestat had been frighten and angry.

Things had also changed between Himself and Lestat; there was an understanding there now as there never was before. Not only because he was now stronger than David, having had more years for his body to easily accepted and use the stronger blood, but not as strong as there maker.

There had been some closure to their long lives, as if there slates had been almost wiped clean and they could both go on anew into this new world.

Louis tripped over a crack and couldn’t help but smile to himself, Even though he was stronger than most of the old ones, through some reason no one could explain but that Lestat took most delight in, He still held most of his mortal qualities, granted his eye’s were a little to inhuman now and he had to go as Lestat did into the world. But he couldn’t fly and still shied away from anything to fantastical.

Finally he was standing out side the flat. He could see all the lights were still on, but that meant nothing, Lestat still left all the lights on if he could help it.

He went up the steps and opened the door and stepped inside. David was stood down the hallway and smiled at him. Louis returned the gesture as he moved a little forwards taking off his coat, the cold also still affected him some.

Then suddenly strong arms encircled him from behind, effectively trapping his arms to his sides. He tried to struggle as David came towards him chuckling to himself.

Then Louis looked over his shoulder to see Lestat grinning at him.

“What is the meaning of this!” He said trying to keep his voice even. “Unhand me Lestat.”

In reply Lestat sneezed, and then addressed David, “See David!” he said, “I buy him a new wardrobe and he still wears his rags!”

David brushed Louis shoulder as if removing something, a small cloud of dust floated up. “For once Lestat I must agree, He is as dusty as old books.”

Louis tried to wriggle free but it was hopeless, then he heard the sound of water running in the bathroom.

“You go get him something new to wear David, Something expensive, in dark green if you can manage it, Navy blue if you cant.”

“What is the meaning of this!?” Louis said as Lestat picked him up and began dragging him towards the bathroom. “I don’t need new clothes; you bought me some only last month!”

“Well then there old and you need something nice for tonight!” Lestat said and there was a chuckle in his voice.

“David, you can’t tell me you agree with this madness?!” Louis tried in vain. But David just waved him farewell and left.

Lestat was laughing loudly now as he kicked the door to the bathroom open and manhandled Louis into it.

The huge white marble bath was almost over flowing with steaming clear water. Louis had to admit he did love a hot bath; he had enjoyed it when he used to visit Lestat in his rooftop apartment.

“I do not need a bath Lestat. If that is what you are thinking!” he protested as his maker finally let go of him, closing the door firmly behind him.

“I’m not thinking it Louis… It is going to happen.” Lestat had that gleam in his eyes that always managed to disturb him.

“Then I can take a bath by myself thank you very much.” He said turning his back on his maker. But he could still see him over his shoulder in the bathroom mirror; and Lestat was coming up behind him with a predator’s slowness.

“I know you can.” Lestat said as arms came around his waist. “But David will be back soon and I know how long you can take in the bath and we are in a bit of a hurry…”

Louis razed one brow, “And just where are we in a hurry too?” he asked as he felt Lestat’s hand’s already tugging his old black jersey from his faded black jeans.

There was a breath by his ear as Lestat rested his chin on his shoulder, “It’s a surprise.”

Louis could not help but blush and lifted his arms as he was helped out of his top. Then Lestat was turning him around, Fingers already undoing his belt.

“Please Lestat, There is no need for this.” He tried to nock his maker’s hands aside, but to no avail as Lestat grabbed his wrists and pushed him back against the sink.

“Oh there is a need…” Lestat purred as he pressed up to him, “I need to do this, My beautiful one.” Then he brushed his lips across Louis’, His grey eyes burned into green, and Louis was lost as he let Lestat finish undressing him.

Then his maker took a step back and with wandering eyes looked over him with a smile on his face.

Louis fought the urge to fold his arms around himself, He could not understand what Lestat saw in him, always thinking himself to skinny and long limbed to be anything but gangly. Unlike Lestat or even David in his new body, all tall and well proportioned. But Lestat obviously found something pleasing in his appearance, it had always been well documented in his books.

As he looked away blushing; Lestat swiftly picked him up in his arms and then carefully placed him into the hot water, before he had time to protest.

The water felt good against his skin and he couldn’t help but sigh as it warmed him and relaxed him despite Lestat’s company.

Louis endured the enforced bathing, it had been a long time since he once had slaves to do what Lestat was taking such pleasure in now; and he had to admit, at least to himself, that he really rather liked it.

Lestat lifted his arm and ran the sea sponge lathered with rose scented soap across the inside of his arm then down his right flank.

Louis could do nothing but squirm away from the intended ticklish touch. “Don’t do that, you monster!” he cried as Lestat just grinned at him then plunged his arms into the water and pulled Louis up against the side of the bath.

“You love me really…” He purred into Louis damp hair. “Tell me you love me.”

Louis shivered and not through revulsion as he might have done. “I love you Lestat as well you know.” He whispered in kind, “But it dose not stop you being a little monster!” and with that he pulled away and splashed Lestat in the face with suddy water.

He could do nothing but laugh as Lestat spluttered and horridly tried to wipe the bubbles from his eyes. Then grey eyes looked at him through his maker’s fingers and Louis could see the smile that already played on his lips; but before he could do or say anything, Lestat grabbed him and pushed him under the water and held him there.

Louis felt a moment of mortal panic before soft lips descended on his own and he gave in willingly as Lestat kissed him.

As the kiss deepened Louis found him self void of any thought other than Lestat, as his makers hands lightly squeezed his flesh, not yet used to his harder skin of which he now possessed.

Louis reached up and let his arms encircle around Lestat’s back as he tried to pull him closer, But Lestat was resisting and then managed to pull away, Laughing as he did so.

Louis gasped as he sat up wiping water from his eyes; His maker was doing the same, his hair now damp sticking in blond ringlets to his face. “Why Louis!” He grinned as he kissed a drop of water from Louis nose; his blue eye’s sparkling. “I thought I was meant to be bathing you, not the other way around..” His grin widened, “Maybe I should just get in with you right now.”

Louis wiped his damp hair from his eyes and sniffed, “I think not, I don’t want to share my bath water with a demon.”

“Louis! you injure me!” He stuck out his bottom lip and pouted, clutching his hands to where his heart should be.

Louis sighed as he smiled a little, Lestat could be so endearingly silly sometimes.

He was just about to say that he might be clean now when there was a polite knock at the door and David stuck his head into the steam-hazed room.

“You’re not finished yet!” He said as Lestat managed to stick his hands in the hot water again, encircling Louis and hugging him.

“Well Louis will be so fussy in the bath!” Lestat chortled as Louis wriggled.

David rolled his eyes as he came fully into the bathroom, “Well at least I managed to get what you asked for. A nice deep green out fit with accessories.”

“Exhalent!” Lestat exclaimed, “Come on Louis, it’s time for me to be your man servant!” He said as he pulled Louis out of the bath easily.

David shook his head and left the room, of which Louis was grateful. David still held some of his English modestly. ”I’m going to get changed! You two hurry up!”

Lestat snatched a large blue towel from the shelf and began to rub Louis down, somehow managing to do it with their bodies pressed close together.

Louis grin and beard it, he could push his maker away if he so wished, but he knew it would only send Lestat into a mood he had no wish to witness or deal with right now.

Finally Lestat decided he was dry enough and with another deep and lingering kiss he pulled Louis into his room, where David had neatly laid out what he had brought on the bed.

Lestat made a delighted sound as he ran his fingers over the deepest emerald green trousers cut in a pleasing modern style, next to that sat a large white shirt with baggy sleeves with long tight cuffs, then finally a tight waist coat, with the same emerald green and black brocade and last were a pair of black polished ankle riding boot’s that sat on the floor.

Louis had to admit David had a taste for good clothes, almost as good as Lestat’s.

Suddenly Lestat embraced him, “As much as I like seeing you naked…” He whispered into his ear. “I love seeing you all dressed up… But even more than that…” Louis felt himself flinch as Lestat pulled the towel away. “I love to dress you!”

Louis forced a hard-done-to sigh as he stood naked in the centre of the room, “What’s new in that then?” He asked with a razed eyebrow, making the brat prince laugh as he picked up the shirt.

 

\--oO(X)Oo-

 

Lestat fumbled with the silver chain of the pocket watch that David had also kindly provided, then with one last tug on the hem of the waistcoat he stood back to admire his handy work.

Louis stood straight but relaxed, his long fine boned hands hanging at his sides, his long silky hair, now dry, brushed his shoulders with soft ringlets. Lestat loved the way His fledgling’s hair would gain an extra wave when freshly washed.

David had managed to get the size just right. The clothes hung off Louis tall slim form with elegance. The colour only managed to enhance Louis eyes.

Lestat found he was mesmerised by them as they looked back at him passively. He thought them beautiful when Louis was still mortal, then more so when they had vampire blood flowing threw them. But now that he was stronger than David but not so as him self, they gleamed with an inner light, now they truly were lazar beams. The only thing that could look into his very soul; grip his very heart as nothing else could.

He had almost lost those eyes, how could he go on with an unending immortality if he could no longer stair into those eyes, if those eyes could no longer stair at him in return. Life didn’t seem worth living if those green orbs were not somewhere on this earth.

In his chest he felt a tang of pain. Those beautiful eyes creased with something akin to worry, then widened suddenly.

Lestat found him self stood directly in front of Louis. One hand razed as he ran his fingers over closed lids, first one, then the other.

“Lestat..?” He heard his name as if from afar, then again as he felt something touching him in return.

Light fingers ran over his check. “Lestat?.. What’s wrong?”

Lestat didn’t understand until he felt something trickle down his cheek, he took hold of Louis hand and looked at his fingers, they were tinged with bloody tears.

“Surly I can not be that stunning that you are reduced to weeping.” Louis smiled gently, giving no mockery.

Lestat could not keep his emotions at bay as he embraced his fledgling, He buried his face in silky hair, he wanted to say so much but nothing came out.

A hand creped into his own hair as Louis held him back; his face against Lestat’s shoulder.

Lestat tightened his hold, as he never could have in the past, the love he suddenly felt was exquisite in its pain.

“If you hold him any tighter, Lestat, you are going to crumple him.”

Lestat couldn’t help but grin as he purposefully wrinkled the back of Louis new waistcoat, making Louis pull away suddenly, tugging the back of the abused garment.

“Why Louis it’s just a wrinkle, your rags are normally full of them.” Lestat chortled. As Louis pulled the back of the waistcoat down with one final tug.

“Well if you will go about dressing me like some doll, creases just wouldn’t be fitting.” He said as he turned to David. “Thank you David, you have better taste then Lestat ever had.”

Lestat noted David shine under Louis praise of him; After all they had been alone together for some time. And Lestat knew all to well the effect Louis could have on a person when they spend anytime with him. And that was usually to fall head over heals in love with his almost mortal innocence

“I resent that remark!” he said as he wandered in between them. “I always dressed you in the highest of fashion!… It’s not my fault sometimes it was a bit OTT.” He muttered with a wave of his hand.

Louis sighed deeply, “So where are we going that I needed such attention from both of you?” He asked his hands delicately folded in front of himself. It was the pose of the everlasting gentleman that would never place his hands in his pockets for it was unseemly. Besides, Lestat thought, why should such artistic hands be hidden from view? Is could almost be considered a sin on Louis behalf.

Lestat grinned he had almost forgotten about it all in his playing with Louis. “Yes! Come on David, Lets go!”

 

\--oO(X)Oo-

 

Louis felt wonderfully content as he walked arm in arm with Lestat, his maker was being his normal enigmatic self but what was rare was the fact that he was honestly happy.

There were a few times when they had both been together with Claudia that Lestat had been like this and it was about the few time that he truly cherished.

David who walked on his other side now chatted happily with Lestat.

Louis could have envied David, his easy manner with their maker was something he thought he could never excel at, hence Lestat being peeved with him more times than not. Mostly because their emotions were too strong for either of them to say what they truly wished.

He was smiling to himself when Lestat tugged on the arm he was in charge of.

“Put the blind fold on him David!”

“Wa?” But before he could protest further his blood sibling had wrapped something thick about his eyes and Lestat already had him in the air.

He knew now he was strong enough to brake free, but he had not mastered the feet of flight yet and did not fancy plunging to hard ground that would not kill him but he did not want to know if the impact could still hurt him.

After it seemed apparent that nether Lestat or David were going to answer his questioned pleas, nor was the flight set to be a short one. He buried his face in Lestat’s shoulder, as he could not look up into the heavens, and breathed in his makers sent, now so much more than it once had been before his rebirth but some how still strikingly familiar.

He could feel himself drifting off as the air suddenly took on a new direction and this stomach told him they were heading down.

As they landed he could hear and feel a lot of mortals near by, and the heavy hum of a huge city around him that almost drove him to distraction, so much so that both Lestat and David held him once his maker had placed him back on his feet.

“Where are we?” He could not help but ask.

He heard Lestat chuckle close to his ear, “We are in LA.”

And that was all the answer he got, not much information considering how big that one city was, before he was pulled along.

He figured they had landed in a dark ally as through the blindfold he could see it was suddenly much lighter and there seemed to be a lot of people about them, and not all of them specking or thinking in English. Somewhere that was obviously used to night traffic and tourism.

He stumbled on uneven ground and was steadied by David. Lestat had disappeared somewhere and he could feel mortal eyes on him, some even laughed at him.

He could sense some of their thoughts and blushed. The sight of a blindfolded man in the company of two more hansom men wearing sunglasses must be something of a sight, some of the mortals were even wondering who they were and trying to figure out it they were famous actors.

He could not figure out why they were having such thoughts when Lestat was with them again.

“Close your eye’s Louis!” Lestat demanded, amusement in his voice.

He did so as David removed the blindfold and Lestat placed his own sunglasses on him so the gathered mortals would not see the pallor of his eyes, He did not think it to necessary for he had surmised that any mortals who did see their eyes would think them some new kind of contact lenses. But he did not argue this point right now.

“OK!” Lestat said, “Open your eyes!”

Louis did so and instantly he was glad of the dark lenses that covered his eyes as a hundred lights lit up the night filled with red and gold painted dragons and pillars.

He looked down to see slabs of concrete under his feet with hand and foot imprints and names of actors and actresses inscribed in them, obviously the reason for his uneven footing and earlier stumble.

“Mann's Chinese Theatre?” He surmised as he looked up at his makers smiling face.

“Would I take you anywhere else to see a film?” He laughed. “Come, I booked a theatre all to our selves!”

David was also laughing as Lestat dragged them into one of the large darkened rooms.

He escorted them to the middle row and sat them down in the very middle seats.

“The best place to sit.” Lestat informed him as he turned and waved to the man in the booth with the projectors.

The screen in front of them flickered with light as the film began to play.

“What are we watching?” Louis just had to ask as the name had not come up yet. But a familiar bridge came up on screen.

“Interview with the Vampire!” Lestat chortled, “I thought it might be fun, It’s a good film from your little book, even if it has been hacked to peaces by Hollywood.”

Louis just stared at his maker for a moment, wondering if this was some new cruelty on his part.

“I have seen this film before Lestat.” He could not keep the coldness from his voice, and did not try.

Lestat frowned then his grin became wider and David was also trying to smother some laughter of his own. “Oh dear me!” He said, putting a dramatic hand to his mouth, “then I guess we will just have to watch something else.”

He razed his hand and suddenly the image of the young Brad Pitt and Christian Slater disappeared and were replaced by something else.

Louis gasped, “Hamlet?” He had been meaning to see this new film but had never seemed to get round to it.

Lestat smiled as he hugged his arm to him. “I’m sorry Louis.” He apologised with a hint of a smile. “I could not resist seeing the anger in your eyes!”

“I told him not to do it Louis.” David defended himself, “but he promised we could watch Sleepy Hollow by Tim Burton after this.”

Louis squeezed David’s arm to let his brother know there were no hard feelings then settled back to watch the Shakespeare film with Mel Gipson, Who surprisingly enough made a good Hamlet.

 

The End

 


End file.
